gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Wylde Dragon Kings
Wylde Dragon Kings Wylde Dragon Kings is an alliance formed during the Mourning Phase from the Wylde Dragons of Golden Valyria (top 14) and The Kings of the North Worldwide (top 19). As of May 2015 we are in the Top 10 in permanent alliance power. Contents http://gotascent.wikia.com/wiki/Wylde_Dragon_Kings# hide# Mission Statement We are Wylde, we are Dragons, we are Kings and Queens of the vast lands of Westeros that we conquer with Fun, Fire, Blood and Respect to our Enemies. Feedback Quotes from our Visitors and Members: GoTA Thank you all, for such a great experience this phase. I've made new friends and have enjoyed your sense of humor, tremendously. It truly has been a pleasure working beside you all. I Thank you for inviting me to this sorrier of blood shed and wisdom, humor and friendship. You guys are the best alliance I have merc'd for, Yet. Peace Baby! I want to thank you all for the warm hospitality. We really appreciated the opportunity to join you for fun, mayhem and rewards! You guys are so friendly, active and well organized, it's been a real pleasure. Thank you for the opportunity to join the fight this phase! I have never merced before and wasn't sure what to expect but this ended up being a very pleasant experience. Your orders are very clear and easy to follow and the atmosphere here is very positive and welcoming. Judging by the comments from other mercs I'm ruined and can never merc for anyone else because this seems to be the best place to merc! May R'hllor look favorably upon thy pyre attempts! It has been an awesome experience for us and we feel we've not only made a good ally but also great friends as well. We all thank you for the opportunity, especially Verdana for extending the offer to us. We certainly hope to join in your escapades again in the near future! I have to express my sincere gratitude to the to everyone in Wilde Dragons Kings. This has been one of my better merc'ing experiences. You've really have a great group of peeps here. History and Rewards *Our first phase, the Mourning Phase , as newly merged alliance we went North to warm up. With ease and fun we finished as North #1 and overall permanent alliance power #12. *The Crow Phase was like swimming in refreshing sea. We made the Iron Islands #1 reward and ended up as Overall #3 How to Join Please request joining Wylde Dragon Kings alliance by completing our application and request joining our Wylde Dragon Kings Facebook group. A member of our welcome committee will contact you and follow up, investigating your AvA experiences, existing command points, battle experiences, previous history of spying for other alliances, knowledge about Game of Thrones, requirements to sleep during AvA, mental resistance against monkey meme postings, and many more intentionally unexpected things. Leadership Leader: Ragnar Sand Officers: Do not Raven. They get lost. Find us on Wylde Dragon Kings or contact Ragnar Sand ' or '[https://www.facebook.com/rozll?fref=pb_other Rose Ledesma] Rogue Gallery Hall of Flame Results of our PtP Internal Tournaments *Crow Phase Tourney: Supreme Champion / 1st Place - Aerion Blackwood, Worthy Adversary / 2nd place - Joe Dillehay *Mourning Phase Tourney: Supreme Champion / 1st Place - Jason Robert Frost, Worthy Adversary / 2nd place - Amit Pv *Justice Tourney: Supreme Champion / 1st Place - Ender Wiggins, Worthy Adversary / 2nd place - Neil Miller *Terror Tourney: Supreme Champion / 1st Place - Jason Robert Frost, Worthy Adversary / 2nd place - Courtney Boetcher* Here be Dragons Category:Alliances